


Boo Bear

by Jassific, teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Minor Injuries, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Andy has a new boo bear.





	Boo Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



> The story idea was from one of Teenybirdys prompts. Thank you for the beta and help with the short little ficlet.

“Aw Nigel, this is so sweet of you.” Andy said, sitting next to her new cuddly bear. It was almost as big as she was.

“You need someone to cuddle up with and since you are sick, even more so.” Nigel told her with a grin. He was glad she was doing well after her surgery a few days before. It had him worried.

“I'll be glad to have the company. Just look at me and my new boo bear.” Andy said hugging the bear tightly making Nigel giggle.

“Wait let me take a picture of the new couple.” Nigel requested. He took his phone and aimed it at Andy. “Now wrap your legs around your boo bear.” Nigel said giggling as Andy complied and posed sexily for him.

Since she was sick and didn't expect to have company, Andy only wore a large t- shirt that said, ‘Watch more sunsets, than Netflix.’

She didn't care about her appearance around Nigel. They had remained close after Andy had left Runway almost two months ago. She had left, like she was supposed to, with the correct two weeks notice and a new job as a reporter waiting for her.

She'd had the best farewell party, and even Miranda had attended. Andy missed the editor a whole lot but didn't know how to reach out to her. She had developed strong feelings for the older woman, so in one way she was glad she had left, if only to stop being confronted with her unrequited feelings every day. But in many ways, it was often harder to not see her, not speak to her at all.

She and Miranda had somehow grown closer, some would say they had almost become friends. But Andy was never sure what they were to each other as Miranda kept her at an arm length.

Of course, she was Miranda's employee after all, but they shared elevators, had small chats and Miranda even showed her the editing of the book a couple of times.

Andy had taken all she could get from Miranda, and learnt many valuable lessons, but it was not enough and now she felt lost without her.

“Oh my! Six, you should look at these. Even I must admit, they are really hot. How can you make an innocent bear look that smokin'?” Nigel asked, sitting next to his friend and handing her his cell.

“Oh stop Nige!" Andy laughed waving the cell away. "Just send them to me. I want to update my social media. I need to let the world know I have a new boo and all.” She told him as she giggled and hugged her bear again.

Nigel send them and looked at her concerned. “So, how is your back, really?” He asked.

“Oh, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm glad they removed all the moles and the tests came back negative, which is awesome. It means no skin cancer and nothing to worry about. The Doc said it was good I came in when I did. Also, I've really enjoyed working from home but I'll have to be back at the office after the weekend. ” Andy said frowning.

“I'm glad to hear that, missy. And how's you're heart?” Nigel asked.

“Ugh Nigel, I miss her so much. You can't even imagine.” Andy sighed.

“I think I can. You should call her, Six.” Nigel advised her softly.

“And say what, Nige? Hi, Miranda. I know you were my boss before but I kinda have feelings for you. I know you're straight and I'm half your age but would you go on a date with me?” Andy mocked and threw her hand over her eyes.

“Well exactly, why not?” Nigel stated. He chuckled as he gathered his things to leave imagining Miranda's reaction to that particular conversation.

Andy smiled at him and shrugged. “It's impossible, but thank you for being there for me and for coming over with dinner and even a date.” She grinned, wriggling her eyebrows at the bear. "He's gonna keep me warm tonight."

“Sure thing, Six. You know I'll always be there for you. Alright, doll. I'll head out but I'll see you next week for drinks?” Nigel asked already at the door.

“Sure thing.” Andy said as she walked over to give him a hug goodbye.

Right before he left he stopped with the door in hand and turned to Andy once again. “One more thing, she's not straight, Six.” He stated, leaving a stunned Andy in his wake.

Andy went back to her couch and checked her Facebook account. She uploaded the photos Nigel had taken of her with the bear updated her relationship status.

The caption of the photo said, 'Look at me and my new boo. He's dreamy!' She giggled at the photo and put her cell away to continue her binge watching in Netflix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the townhouse Miranda had settled in her study with the book. The house was quiet. Too quiet. The girls were at their father's and Stephen was long gone thanks to their divorce right after Paris.

She'd opened a bottle of wine while she edited the book and once she was done she was shocked to realise she'd just poured herself the last drops out of the bottle.

She hadn't had that much to drink in a long time. And she felt it. Casting a glance in the large mirror over her fireplace, Miranda saw her cheeks were flushed bright red and she felt a little lightheaded. She was glad she was alone. No one ever saw Miranda Priestly drunk.

She flipped the book close and leaned back in her chair. She opened the top draw of her desk and pulled out a photograph hidden there. She looked down at it and smiled dreamily before tears formed in her eyes.

“My Andrea.” She whispered into the empty space as a single tear slid down her cheek. She missed the young woman dearly and not a day went by that she didn't look at the hidden photograph and let herself wonder about all the what ifs.

She held no hope that the young woman could ever possibly feel the same.

Miranda heard her cell and looking down saw a text message from Nigel. He'd sent her a Screenshot of Andy's Facebook post. She read his words. ‘She's alone and she misses you too. Call her. Nigel’

Nigel was a close friend, her best friend and he'd known instantly about her changing feelings for the young woman.

Nigel did his best to encourage them both, without breaking either of their trust, by telling them how he knew about their feelings. He often advised Miranda to approach her Andrea. But she was afraid, of the potential for rejection.

She shook her head and replied. ‘This picture is beautiful. Send me the original if you have it. I wish it was simply that easy, Nigel, but I doubt she would take my call. MP’ 

She got the picture instantly. She admired the long legs wrapped around her new ‘boo’. She thought Andrea was a remarkable, beautiful young woman. And she was so proud of what she'd achieved between the time she first met her until now.

Another message vibrated on her cell. ‘Please at least write her. It is that easy and I promise she will respond in kind. Nigel’

Hey eyes widened in shock. 'He hadn't told her, surely?' She asked herself and dialled his number without even thinking.

“Miranda, what…” Nigel stuttered.

“Did you tell her?” Miranda asked slurring a bit.

“I didn't, but I was visiting her at home after her surgery and….” Nigel wanted to explain.

“SHE HAD SURGERY?” Miranda yelled which was rare for her.

Nigel heard the silence signalling Miranda hung up on him. He checked his cell to be sure and shook his head.

Miranda was surprised by Nigel's words and fixed herself a drink. A stronger one this time. She suddenly needed it.

Her finger hovered over Andrea's number. She had to check on her, to make sure she was okay. “Andrea?” she said her heart beating wildly as Andy picked up.

“Who is this?” Andy asked sleepily. She must have fallen asleep on the couch. Once she checked her screen she saw the name and smiled sleepy. “Oh it's a dream. Miranda, I'm so glad you called. I've missed you.”

“Andrea, darling, are you okay?” Miranda slurred into the phone.

Hearing her voice made Andy wake up fully. “Shit, fuck it's not….Oh my God.” she dropped her phone and it disconnected the call by accident. “Fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck! ” Andy muttered, trying to call Miranda right back.

The editor didn't answer. Andy paced around her apartment not knowing what to do. She called Nigel, explained what had happened and asked for his advice.

“Seriously Andy, go to the townhouse. She won't pick up the phone to you now, she'll tell herself you were rejecting her.” Nigel explained gently.

Andy thanked Nigel and threw on some yoga pants, grabbed her things and exiting her apartment complex quickly, hailed a cab within minutes.

Upon her arrival at the town house, Andy had second thoughts. Sitting on the stoop in front of the town house, she collected herself.

Andy berated herself for her hasty decision. She shouldn't have run around like a headless chicken. The small incisions on her back stung like hell. She now knew why the doctors told her to rest. She asked herself what she was doing here and started crying. She was probably the last person Miranda wished to see. She swiped her tears, deciding to leave when the door opened.

“Are you just going to sit out here all night?” Miranda tried to pull the usual ice into her voice but it was slurry.

Andy turned around and looked at her with her tear stained face. “I apologise, I'll just leave.” She stood and was about to take a step away when Miranda pulled her in.

“Not so fast.” Miranda gripped her bicep and hurled her inside, slamming the door closed. Andy winced in pain and Miranda saw it flash in Andy's eyes. She was immediately contrite. “I'm sorry, my Andrea, I uh, I didn't mean to hurt you. Now, show Mira where it hurts.” Miranda demanded. 

“It's nothing, I just had couple of moles removed." Andy frowned as Miranda swayed." Miranda are you drunk? Perhaps I should come by another time?” Andy said.

“I may be a bit...hum...intoxic...drunk , but I sure know what I'm doing. Even if my body is betraying me and I'm slurring. Now come, I wan' show you something.” Miranda took her hand and led her upstairs.

“What are we doing in here?" Andy eyes widened as she looked around the large room. "Um, Miranda, this is your bedroom?”

Miranda chuckled and gave Andy her glass of scotch. “Here, hold this. I'll be back.” Miranda giggled and whispered it again, attempting to impersonate Arnie.

Miranda made her way unsteadily to the bathroom and Andy stood there a bit dumbstruck. What was she supposed to do now? She absentmindedly sipped on Miranda’s drink until she heard the door open from the bathroom again. “I'm back.” Miranda husked seductively and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

Andy turned towards the voice only to gasp loudly. “Oh! Oh my…I…oh God.” Andy couldn't get out a coherent sentence, even if she had wanted to. She clenched her thighs together tightly as she reacted to the woman's almost naked form.

Miranda was standing in the doorframe with nothing on but her lace panties. It was quite clear to Andy what Miranda wanted to show her. She couldn't move, she was far to stunned by the beauty before her. 

Miranda moved gracefully, stepping behind Andy, slid her warm hand around her waist and hugged her from behind. “I think you may be a trifle overdressed for this occasion.” She whispered. 

Andy slid her hands over the editor's hands who were resting on her stomach. “I…I didn't know...what's the occasion?” Andy stuttered.

“That's easy. It's a former boss wanting to sleep with her former assistant. As in right now.” Miranda whispered, lifting Andy's baggy t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. 

Andy wasn't wearing a bra so their upper body was equally undressed. She felt the press of Miranda's breasts against her back. “I really want to have sex with you, so much, Miranda. But I need more than just one night.” She admitted, leaning closer to her former boss.

“You will get it all.” Miranda said. Turning Andy around in her arms, she stroked her hand across her cheek, searching her eyes. "You will get whatever you need from me. Always." Miranda leaned up and they finally kissed. 

They caressed each other and Miranda made sure she was careful with Andy's back.

Andy kissed her deeply and pulled her body closer, and arm around her waist keeping her close. 

They continued to kiss until Miranda's legs started to tremble. She was loving this, kissing Andy, having her tongue playing against the brunette's, biting her full lip and having her bite her back, tasting her, running her hands into her silky softness of her hair and pulling her closer, breaking for air, then diving in again as she was propelled backwards towards her bed.

"God, Miranda. There are a million things I wanna do to you.” Andy husked, breaking their kiss as she pushed her down on the mattress. “Will you let me have you?” Andy asked. 

Miranda spread her legs shamelessly wider. She looked up into her eyes and slid a finger slowly over her breasts, teasing herself. 

Andy took Miranda's panties off and spread her legs further as Miranda pulled her closer. She couldn't ignore the sensations of having her body rub against Miranda's as she hovered above her. Her thigh slid up and pressed into Miranda's warm sex. She snared Miranda's lips with her own, and as they kissed, Miranda's hips moved against her thigh, slowly. 

Miranda raised her hands and ran her fingers through Andy's hair as their kisses moved from mouths and tongues to trail over necks, ears. She nuzzled softly scented skin and her tongue mapped all the sensitive little spots she found.

Andy moved to straddle Miranda’s lap, she could feel her juices pouring through her panties and the thin material of her yoga pants. She leaned in and while Miranda expected another kiss, her eyes closing in anticipation, Andy had other ideas. She slid down and slipped her tongue slowly between the apex of Miranda's thighs and hummed. 

Miranda bucked up from the bed at the first contact, with Andy's mouth on her pussy, doing wonderful things to her. 

Andy filled her with her tongue and massaged her inner walls gently but with purpose. She was dripping herself. Pulling back, she heard Miranda whimper as she got rid of her own pants and underwear. She was hot for the older woman's touch. 

Making a snap decision, Andy moved up and settled in between Miranda's thighs. She adjusted the editor so her leg sat over her hip and ground down, rubbing herself over the older woman, creating fiction as their pussy's touched. She pressed down as Miranda gripped her ass firmly. 

“Oh, oh God, Miranda, you are incredibly wet.” Andy said still grinding gently. Her movement slow and sensual, almost teasing. She looked down at Miranda, seeing her gorgeous face alight with passion and was stunned. 

'God, this feels so good.' Miranda thought. Having Andy on top of her, sliding against her. She tried to move her hips up, to press against Andy harder but the woman shook her head offering her a bright smile. 'God, I love that smile.' Miranda knew Andy was in charge as she stalled her movements. Miranda whimpered. "Please." She whimpered. Miranda continued to moan and beg her. "Please..."

Their clits pressed lightly against one another. Andy could feel how swollen they both were. She pushed harder, grinding down with firmer strokes.

Miranda was ready, her nipples straining against hers as they brushed, her cheeks flushed, eyes closed and head thrown back. Miranda shuddered, and gasped as Andy continued to rub her pussy against hers. She parted both lips and brushed herself sensuously against the older women which made Miranda get off like a rocket, wailing Andy's name.

Andy looked down and saw the blaze of satisfaction in the editor's eyes, but she was far from satisfied. She needed more. “Turn around Miranda, I used to get to look at your sexy ass all day. I've missed it and I wanna have it now.” 

Miranda was stunned as Andy turned her onto her stomach and straddled her ass. She felt the brunette's hips jerk as she rode against her ass and created, going of the little whimpers, what must be an amazing amount of friction for her pussy.

“Oh yeah, Mira, so good." Andy moaned. 

Miranda trembled and felt her desire rise. She moved her ass against Andy's pussy,. 

" Mm, yes. Put your hand between your legs, I know you want to come again.” Andy told her. 

Miranda complied and did as she was told.

“Oh Miranda, I'm gonna come all over your gorgeous ass, baby.” Andy groaned, riding her faster and harder. She tugged on Miranda's iconic hair, pulling her head back and hiding her face in her neck as she cried her name and climaxed hard. 

The movement drove Miranda over the edge again as well and Andy collapsed on top of her breathing hotly in her ear.

Getting herself together, Andy rolled onto her side, still breathing heavily, feeling satisfied and just a little sweaty. She caught Miranda's eyes and offered her a wide smile. 

Miranda leaned up and kissed Andy, her fingers trailing down to rub between her folds before sliding down very slowly. Her tongue explored Andy's skin before taking a nipple into her mouth. She slid further down, her lips trailing across the flat plains of Andy's stomach before finally sucking on her outer lips, spreading them with her tongue and diving inside to Tease her clit. 

Miranda's hands were on Andy's ass, controlling the hip movement as she teased. 

Andy felt her orgasm building and felt Miranda curl two fingers inside. Within minutes she was coming, bucking wildly as Miranda continued to thrust her fingers against that sweet spot and her tongue teased her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

When the waves of pleasure has ceased they cuddled. Hands trailing against warm skin happy and content in the moment. 

Miranda turned and snuggled into Andy's arms, nuzzling into her neck as she sighed happily. "I am so happy to have become your new boo.”


End file.
